


Stages Of Grief

by DAWales



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Fingering, Fluff, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Khanlock, M/M, Qo'noS, Rim job, Rimming, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Star Trek Into Darkness Spoilers, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Treklock, klingon homeworld, kronos - Freeform, prostate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAWales/pseuds/DAWales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan escapes to Qo’nos after attacking head of Starfleet. While under the belief his crew is dead  he hides out on the Klingon homeworld as he tries to come to terms with what just happened and recalls the first and last time his chief medical officer made love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stages Of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction attempt, ever. Had this idea in my mind for awhile. I wanted to know so bad what Khan did on Qo'nos! So here is my go at what happened!

Khan barely made it off of the shuttle craft before it plummeted to the ground below. He stumbled out of sight into the ruins of Qo’nos. The Klingon homeworld was no place for a human even a augment who had never encountered Klingons before. He took cover in a abandoned shelter he was barely holding it together. The worse he had feared just became a very much a reality. He leaned up against the rusty and battered wall and slid down closing his eyes tightly attempting to fight off tears that threatened to pour over his already dust covered face. The pain was too much for him to handle and he sobbed. He slid down placing his arms over his knees and sobbed into them his arms he shook violently starting to murmur that he was sorry over and over.

"I failed you." He said hoarsely looking up from his arms. "I didn't expect this to happen."

Even for being a superior being he gave into these otherwise weak and inferior emotions. He got up and throwing off his coat, rage was building inside of him.

"It's just me now." He said. " what is even the point now?!"

He paced around trying to come to terms, but it was impossible everything he held most dear was now gone. 

"My crew was my family. " He said as he slid both hands over the top of head pull his hair out of his face his eyes welling up with tears. “ Now they are gone.”

He felt faint he could feel himself feeling weak and nauseous. He panted putting his hand over his mouth. He shook his head trying to fight back the sensation building in his stomach. Nothing he could do would stop it he threw himself over a large chunk of debris he felt his shoulders force themselves forward as he vomited onto the ground. If you would even count it as vomiting even. For days Khan missed meals planning vigorously through the night on how to get his crew back from Marcus. His stomach was empty but the pain of hunger was masked by the pain of the lost of his crew.

He spit out any remnants and fell back landing on his ass and then falling back on his back he placed his arm over his forehead he held back crying for a moment as he tried to think about something decent that could come out of this. He thought back on his to his crew and all they had did. They were intelligent, they were beautiful, they were fearless and of course they were his. 

He recalled one of the doctors in his crew he was smart, bitter, but almost a bit humorous. He loved him, he was different from the other augments. Khan had met this this doctor later on in his conquest when him and the other augments were conquering. He came from on of the centers based in Europe. John was his name and had caught Khan’s eye right away. Not only were his way with weapons impressive but his medical skill was also exceptional. Khan had a different feeling come over him. A warm deep intense feeling. It was building in his groin. He breathed in deep and rolled his hips. He could feel himself growing erect as pressured built from his pants constricting him. He knew it wasn't a safe place to let got a bit but he felt like he wouldn't last much longer anyways.

One last time, he thought. I would rather go out aroused then have some Klingons find me lying here weeping. 

He pulled off both gloves and tossed them to the side. He pulled up both his legs so they bent at the knee he rolled his hips again and bit down on his lip tilting his head back arching his neck. He placed one arm behind his head for support with his other hand he began massaging his bulge through his pants. He moaned quietly closing his eyes as he teased himself for a bit. He thought back to when his first officer first kissed him they had been in conflict that entire day since it had been decided that Khan and his fellow augments were to be exiled. As they exchanged harsh words the medical officer finally gave in and kissed his superior before be could say anything else.  
* * *

“What is the point of arguing?” John said. “We are going to be frozen tomorrow anyway and who knows when we will wake up.”

At first Khan was stunned at the doctor’s actions but Khan leaned into his hand that touched his face and held it and kissed it softly as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Khan whimpered at the now ancient memory and tore open his pants and reached inside pulling out his throbbing cock. He stroked himself, slowly but steadily. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tight. As he moaned both a painful and aroused moan. He felt the tears prick in his eyes. He began to thrust his hips and breathed heavily. He let out a throaty and airy moan as his cock released precum adding to the sensation.

This was different sort of pain and pleasure experience. He got pleasure from the lovely and steamy memories of his medical officer but was pained by the thought of having failing him and the others. He stroked vigorously and bit down on his free hand leaving small marks on his knuckle.

"Im sorry." Khan mumbled. With his other hand he reached down between his legs and grasped his testicles. He gasped softly as he continued to rub with his palm over them. He made a deep moan. That night him and his medical officer made love. Khan was very submissive as he let his the doctor take the lead in the love making. Khan might have been a leader to his crew but when it came to sex he let his partner take control. Khan was created to be a warrior but that didn't take away the desire for sex which he often thought about. The doctor showed Khan how much pleasure could be gained.

"Hold your legs up." Said the doctor softly. "Try to relax you won't believe how amazing this will feel."

Khan nodded his head as he reached under both knees pulling his knees towards his chest. The doctor looked down at Khan who was so beautifully exposed. His cocked hard and stimulated and his tight pink anus. Khan bit his lip as his cheeks turned red.

"Is the captain suddenly shy?" The doctor teased as he rubbed one of Khans pale muscular thighs.

"I just." Khan started he looked down away from John. "I have never done anything like this before."

The doctor smiled and lied down on his stomach kissing Khan's thigh. He slowly slid his finger tips over Khans anus as it twitched and Khan took in a sharp breath.

The doctor positioned himself just right and began kissing and nuzzling around captains anus. He felt Khan tense up beneath his lips.

"Ah." Khan managed to say. "Please John."

The doctor chuckled quietly. "Of course captain."

The doctor began to lick slowly but kept a nice pace. Khan gasped and moan loudly as his body tensed and trembled. He had his head thrown back has his cocked violently twitched at the new sensations. He tugged his legs hard. He lifted his head looking down at John.

"Oh Christ." Khan said. He released one of his legs and grasped the doctor's shoulder tightly.

Khan kept his head lift as a long dark lock of black hair hung in his face. His eyes closed but mouth opened. He moaned and whimpered as John continued his licking getting Khan warmed up. John quietly chuckled he stopped licking before he started to probe Khan hard and slowly with his tongue. Driving his tongue in as deep as he could into Khan.

"Ahhh!" Khan burst out. His cocked twitched violently as precum began to seep out.  
"Fuck that feels..."

The augment couldn't finish his words the intensity was so much for him. He was a fearless and mighty warrior but in the sheets he gave in to his lover and the emotions and sensations took him over.

"I think your ready now." John smiled sitting up looking down at his handy work. He rubbed the augment’s anus keeping it simulated.

Khan lowered his legs looking at John with desire his blue-green eyes intense and longing for more.

"John" he whispered as he smiled genuinely and sweetly. John leaned over to kiss his captain. The kiss was long and slow and for once Khan felt safe and loved and at peace. Even though this feeling would not last long.

Khan choked at the memory. That beautiful final memory of him and his doctor. Even though he knew their love making would be their last for a very long time he did not let it stop him from enjoying every sweet moment of it.

Khan bent his knees up as his cock became more sensitive and the pressure was building. He looked down watching himself stroke up and down. When he stroked up he slid his hand over the tip slightly which made him shiver and convulse. He slide his hand back down has precum glistened over the smooth and bright pink flesh of his head. He didn't dare remove pants even though his prostate ached for simulation he knew he could not make himself so vulnerable to harsh climate of Qo’nos and any possible Klingons present  
* * *

Khan had changed positions and was now on his knees with his head down and his arms stretched out about his head. He had his ass in the air he was so exposed and even though something like this usually made him uneasy and he felt so vulnerable he was so aroused he cocked slowly but continuously dripped precum. John smiled as he rubbed both of Khans cheeks slowly.

"I'm going to put a finger inside you now." John explained. He leaned forward over Khan until his mouth was right next to his ear.

"And then I'm going to fuck you. " John whispered. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that this whole building will hear us."

The rest of the crew was in that very building with them in separate rooms. Usually Khan would have a problem with this but it didn't matter now. Tomorrow they would all be asleep they would sleep for who knows how long.

"John" Khan started to say he turned his face to John and kissed him softly and sweetly. He pulled away but only slightly so their foreheads were still pressed together. John sat beside Khan who remained on all fours, John slowly started to insert a finger into Khan. Khan closed his eyes and focused on relaxing allowing John to enter him. Khan did not tense up once this allowed John to slip his whole finger easily inside.

Khan made a very soft and relieved sound as he gently rocked his hips. He laid his head back down on the bed. He opened his eyes biting his lip looking up at John. His eyes were one of the most beautiful shade John had ever seen.

"You very relaxed. " John observed sliding his finger slowly in and out of Khan's anus. "Now to find your prostate."

Khan sighed closing his eyes waiting for John. He didn't know what to expect when John found it but soon enough he will.

Khan lifted his head quickly crying out and trembling gripping the bed sheet tight.

"Oh fuck John." Khan managed to say. He put his head back down and pressed into Johns finger.

John slowly worked his finger in and out of Khan. He moaned and whimpered and for moment John was so touched by Khan response. He was in such a vulnerable and innocent state. He was putting so much trust in John right now. This was a side of Khan that the world did not see not even the rest of the crew. Khan always carried himself so elegantly and dangerously. He never showed a side of submission he carried himself boldly. But now Khan was not Khan he was moaning and trembling and begging John. He almost let a tear roll down his cheek but he held back and pressed his face against one of Khans soft and lovely cheeks and rubbed away the tear. He didn't know when or if he would have a moment like this with Khan. He wanted to dream about this time in his cryo stasis sleep for however long they would be asleep for.

"I think you are ready now." John said who was now sliding in and out two fingers. He looked over at who had his head down on the bed.

Khan looked back behind him and spotted John undoing his zipper. Pulling out his ready to go cock. He stroked it slowly sighing and starting to breathe heavy. John was looking down at his self for a few moments and spotted Khan watching him. A small sweet smirk formed on the augments face. John raised an eyebrow to him.

"Doctor." Khan said in a deep and airy whisper. "My doctor."

John positioned himself with Khan and started to slide the tip of his over Khan opening. John reached over to a nearby table and grabbed a bottle of lube that John had had on him. He squeezed a generous amount onto Khan and himself and rubbed it over himself and Khan. The augment was on all with his head raised and his back arched. His eyes were closed as he licked his lips and he enjoyed the gentle stimulation and prepared himself for the fuck of his life.

"Okay this is it." John readied himself as he slowly inserted his tip till Khan's anus swallowed his head. John tilted his head back and breathed deeply. Khan managed to not moan or whimper but dropped his head and and his body trembled at the sensation.

"Bloody hell your ass is like you personal." John joked placing both on each of Khan's cheeks rubbing them.  
Khan managed to snicker at the doctors remark.

"Well what you waiting for? " Khan said in almost a frightening voice. He turned his head back at the doctor his one blue eye that wasn't being covered by his hair was glistening.

John started to move. This was the moment both of them were waiting for. His thrusts were slow and steady. Khan had his head tilted up as he moaned quietly his eyes closed he had a slight smile on his face. Khan liked that John was taken was his time. He would have to provoke him to move faster. John Was being gentle and careful but john was a professional with his hands so Khan was ready to get intense.

"Come on John show me what you got. " Khan panted. That one uncovered blue eye was looking at him again but it was blazing now. John's thrusting caused the fringe over his face to bounce slightly.

"Are you sure? " John said between pants.

"Christ John we don't have our whole lives anymore." Khan huffed. "Please."

This ignited something in John. In that moment it hit him. He had been in denial about the whole thing. He didn't know how long they will be out there he didn't know who or when will wake them up. Khan was right they didn't have their whole lives anymore.

"You want to fuck?" John growling grasping Khans hips tight. "Then lets fuck."

Khan's eyes flew wide open and tears filled his eye as he cried out as loud as his lung would allow him his fringe flew back as John delivered a stinging blow with his hand on his cheek and thrust his hips with full force. John leaned forward pressing his weight on Khan forcing him to lay flat on his stomach John held his hand around Khans neck. John had his face buried in Khans shoulder. Khan could feel Johns hot breath against his skin and the saliva dripping from his mouth.

Khan had both arms extended out holding on to the sheets like his life depended on. Khan's moans and cries were consistent with John's thrusts. Khan's cock was rubbing against the sheets and himself and leaked profusely with precum. Khan focused on the movements of John and tried to hold back but even his superiorness was no match for the love maker that was John.

Khan buried his face in the sheets. He whimpered loudly and he started vocalizing like never before.

"John! John!" was all Khan could manage to say. "John I can't hold back."

John withdrew out of Khan and flipped Khan over on his back with on shift move.  
Khan was surprised by this. He looked at John and wondered what he was doing.

Khan's cheeks were red and his eyes were teary. John leaned over to Khan's ear and began to whisper.

" I want to see when you cum." John explained. He leaned and kissed Khan forcefully and trailed kisses up towards and over Khan's impressive zygoma."I want to see this face in its most blissful state."

He then pulled away pressing his forehead against Khan's he began inserting his cock into Khan again. He watched John's face as his eyes closed tight and the sensation of Khan's tightness. Khan closer his eyes and tilted his head has far back as he cool.

"Ohhhh god." Khan moaned a long drawn out oh. It was deep but soft.

John leaned up again and started to thrust steadily and the began to pick up speed. Khan had his legs pinned around his waist but John wanted to feel more control. He reached behind each of Khan's legs a pushed them up towards Khan's chest. Who watched him and looked at him lovingly biting his lip.

John began with his hard and fast thrusts again. Khan was gritting his teeth and was letting out loud airy beautiful moans. Khan lifted his head to be able to look John directly in the eyes. His eyes looked weary but aroused. His eyebrows were furrowed. Khan had started to stroke his cock.

"John, oh John." Khan pleaded. "I almost...I can't hold it back."

Khan threw his head back and John knew he was fighting it but John was close too. My god, he was close the lack of simulation he received so he could please his captain had built up.

"Let go Khan. " John asked. "Let me see you."

John thrusted deeper and Khan quickened the pace of his stroking. Khan’s face changed as he went from the plateau into the orgasmic phase. John's eye didn't leave Khan's face as he watch Khan begin to fall apart.

Khan let out a few short airy cries and he stroked his cocked deeply he focused mostly on the tip. Then it came. Khan slide his hand to the base of his cock as a streak of his cum flew over his stomach. Khan arched his back his head thrown as far back as possible as his body unleashed itself. He let out a loud but passionate cry and reached up with his other hand grabbing John's hand. Khan's body convulsed violently as the orgasm continued as John released himself as well into Khan. He held back being too vocal and manage to keep his eyes open. He wanted to see Khan in this blissful state. The man he was only now expressing any sort of affection to.

John lowered Khan's legs and he pulled out of Khan slowly. Khan gasped softly wincing at the sensation. John crawled over next to Khan and lied there admiring the augment that laid before him. Khan laid there with his eyes closed and put a muscular arm behind his head. Khan sighed still trembling every few moments. He turned his head and looked at John his eyes sleepy their color a deep shade of blue. He smiled softly.

"That was nice Doctor." Khan almost hummed, his voice so deep as he descended from his state of arousal.

"Just nice? " John said with a small laugh. He knew what Khan meant. He had grabbed a towel from the stand nearby and was wiping off Khan's belly. He looked at the black haired man and smile softly.

"I love you Khan. " he said furrowing his brow. He almost choked from the words.

"As I you. " replied Khan who sat up and pulled John into a tight and solid embrace. "I have always loved Doctor John Hamish Watson."

John could no longer fight the tears and let go. He sobbed into Khan's shoulder as quietly as he could. Khan held him and kissed John on his cheek and neck and closed his eyes and let the tears roll down his face too. He was scared, he was terrified, he had held himself together for his crew very well. He did this, he knew what he had done. He sobbed too. They cried together and held each other until they fell asleep. The last voluntary sleep they would have for a very long time.  
* * *  
The wind had picked up on Qo'nos the hectic and terrible weather was getting worse. Khan was about to find his release. It was difficult but he wanted to feel something else other than this pain. He wanted to feel something even if it was only for a moment. He didn't fight it he embraced it. With one final long and swift stroke he came. He let out a deep, throaty, hoarse moan. As he came on his hand and pants. As is orgasm passed his pain return and he sobbed. He sobbed the same way him and John had that last night. The way he did when Marcus woke him up and refused him his crew. Forcing him to endure a strange new world on his own and not knowing if he would get his crew back. He cried every night for his crew, for himself, for his failed attempts to save them.

He grabbed his coat that he had thrown aside and put it on pulling the hood and scarf over his face. He curled up next to his cannon and rifle and slowly drifted away into sleep. He hoped to dream of John and his crew.

There was a voice on in the distance a echoed but loud voice. Khan was partially awake after the message started. He sat up and stepped outside of his hideout listening closely. He scoffed when he realized it was a Starship. They were here to seek justice. They would never find him but he knew their presents would bring local nearby Klingon patrol out so he had to keep moving.

He grabbed his gloves, his cannon, and rifle. He then heard the commander say something in his message something that horrified him.

Photon torpedoes.

How many though? Khan wondered. He couldn't quite make out every bit what was said. He snatched up everything he needed and began running at his top speed he spotted a bird of prey in the distance chasing a shuttle.

It's them it has to be them. Khan thought. He prayed that all seventy two of his crew mates were there but he knew he was short on time to get to the the shuttle craft that was launched on the planet. He jumped and leap through tunnels and mazes of ruins. He was determined He was panting breathing in polluted air and nearly tripping over debris. His cannon was heavy but not heavy enough to slow him down. He could hear a Klingon voice in the distance over what sounded like an intercom. He raced faster. He was prepared for the fight he leaped up into a chamber behind a massive circular window. And spotted his targets. A Klingon patrol and a single human. They were questioning her. The questioning would not last it would turn into a full on slaughter in moments. He could hear more Klingon patrol arriving. He readied both his gun and cannon. Turning his back away from the confrontation closing his eyes. 

"I will get you back." He whispered as he turn to a hole in the window and made a leap in the middle of a fight that had just began between the Klingon and humans.


End file.
